


Nose of a Puppy

by love_in_the_stars



Series: Snapshots [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animal Transformation, M/M, also, jealous!Gabriel, never get on the bad side of a witch, puppy!Sam, unless you have an archangel on your side anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-07
Updated: 2011-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_in_the_stars/pseuds/love_in_the_stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean angers a witch and so she casts a spell on Sam, turning him into an adorable puppy. Gabriel gets jealous to find him snuggling with Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nose of a Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> Table: #1-Elemental  
> Prompt #2: Smell  
> Spoilers: Any time after 'Changing Channels' I guess.

Sam has always known that the hotels they stayed in were not exactly anything out of the Hilton but this was ridiculous. His poor nose can't handle the unsavory scents and shoving his snout into the bed covers only presents him with the heavy scent of sex.

Sam gives a high pitched whine and withdrew only to throw his heavy chocolate furred paws over his nose. Dean is across the room arguing with someone on the phone and ignores Sam's pitiful plea but the soft flutter of air tells him that Castiel has heard.

A firm, powerful pair of hands haul Sam up off the bed and he is cuddled into Castiel's arms. The angel smells so much better then the rest of the room that Sam can't help his sigh.

_What is the matter, Sam?_ Castiel's modified true voice whispers across his mind and Sam tilts his head back to stare soulfully into the angel's blue eyes.

_It smells so terrible in here._  
  
His suffering is met with a wrinkle of Castiel's nose and an almost smile.

_Does it always smell so bad?  
_  
 _Not always._ Is Castiel's vaguely amused response. _Your current state has heightened your sense of smell and thus you can now experience the more unpleasant scents._ Sam gives another whimper and shoves his face into Castiel's coat, almost under his arm. The angel smells of fresh air and sunshine and it's so much better. _I don't want to be a dog anymore.  
_  
Castiel's hand slides down his back. _You are actually a puppy, Sam.  
_  
Sam's thumping tail stalls. _That's not helping, Cas._ And this time, Sam can hear the grin mixed in Cas' voice in his head.

_My apologies._

_It's alright. This isn't your fault. It's not your fault Dean's an idiot._

_Indeed._

"Alright, so Bobby doesn't know what kind of spell that witch bitch used but he'll look into it." Dean's voice filters to Sam's real ears and he sounds annoyed but that fades as he continues. "How's Sammy holding up?"

"His current sense of smell is irritated by this room." Is Castiel's spoken response.

"And you've got him in your coat why?"

Sam mentally groans because Dean's being a possessive idiot over his angel again but he's so sick of Dean getting him into these situations that he doesn't even bother to ease his brother's mind.

_Tell him I said you smell good_. Sam thinks to Castiel and the angel sends back at him an emotion of confusion but obeys.

Dean's answering growl makes Sam wish he were human again just so he could smirk. "Well, have you at least gotten a hold of Gabriel yet?"

Sam literally perks up and squirms out of the coat to look hopefully up at Castiel. Gabriel, he knows can fix this. Before Castiel can even answer the room fills with another scent, one he would recognize even without his advanced nose.

It is the scent of chocolate mixed with earth.

"How's it hanging, bitches?"

It's Gabriel and Sam's tail starts thumping overtime. Thinking he's nervous, Castiel continues stroking his fur and it's Sam's new instinctive reaction to settle in his arms with a satisfied sigh.

Gabriel casts an eye around the room, taking in Dean's aggravated, stormy expression and Castiel's vaguely puzzled but rather content stance. He'd heard Castiel's call that some witch had gotten to Sam but the other angel never gave him any details. And now he doesn't see Sam at all. Oh, if they'd lost him somewhere...

His thoughts trail off as he ignores Dean's blusterous and snarled greeting and instead narrows all his attention on the small ball of brown fur snuggled in Castiel's arms. "Is that Sam?" Gabriel can hear himself sound incredulous and can't even be bothered to feel unsettled by the slip.

"Of course." Castiel replies serenely, as if to say 'who else could it be?'

As he walks closer to Castiel, Gabriel sends out a thought to the puppy. _Sam? That you?_

_  
_The thought becomes redundant even before Sam responds because now that he's close enough he can see the shiny familiar soul within that furry body.

_Gabriel?_  
  
Sam's voice comes back to him, sounding the same as always but a little dulled, as if he's half asleep. That's when Gabriel realizes that Castiel is slowly stroking him and if Sam were a cat rather then a dog, he would be purring. A wave of jealousy washes over him and reverberates through his bond with Sam, which causes Sam to rise back to awareness.

_Gabriel?_ He whispers again, this time through their bond rather then through animal-angel communication.

_It's alright, Sammy. I can fix you._  
  
"Hand him over, Cas." Gabriel says, almost on this side of rude and if he was expecting a fight he didn't get one.

Castiel merely raises an eyebrow, gives him a long knowing look and carefully passes Sam into Gabriel's smaller but just as strong and capable hands.

Sam's whole body wiggles with the force of his tail wagging and Gabriel can't help but smile as his puppy sets about licking his face happily.

Dean wrinkles his nose, although he's grinning slightly. "Gross."

"You're just jealous you don't have a puppy Sam to hug." Gabriel shoots back, smirking at Dean's dark muttering. "Alright, Sammy. Let's get you back to all your six foot something glory, yeah?"

His answer is a pair of hazel puppy eyes gazing soulfully into his own. It's a touching, heart melting sight that is somehow just as effective as Sam's own puppy faced expressions. He barely prevents the coo and instead holds out a hand to snap with. He puts his Grace to work in that instant, seeking out the elemental chains of the witches spell and shattering them.

In the next instant he is sent crashing to the ground with a naked Winchester sprawled over him.

Dean releases what can only be called a squeal and shoots for the door, yelling about his eyes and brain bleach as he flees. Castiel wisely follows with the sound of rustling feathers.

Gabriel huffs out a breath he doesn't need and runs a hand up Sam's bare spine. "You alright, Sammy?"

Sam gives a full body wiggle, clearly testing out limbs and Gabriel moans at the friction across his body. The sound stills Sam and he looks up at Gabriel through tangled bangs. "I'm good." He mutters, giving an absent sniff and then leaning down to press his face to Gabriel's neck, inhaling heavily.

The hum of appreciation Sam makes causes the Archangel to smile in puzzlement. "What are you doing Sammy?"

"Smelling you."

Gabriel snorts. "I can see that. Why?"

"It's just, you smelled so much better then this disgusting place, still do. Even better then Cas."

"What about Cas?"

Sam blinks at Gabriel's almost growl and frowns at him. "He was holding me so that I could smell him and not everything this room stank of. Seriously, I don't know how dogs can handle such powerful noses."

"So, you like how Castiel smells, huh?"

"Well, yeah but..." Sam pauses to sniff again and mouth the skin of Gabriel's neck. "...he's got nothing on you. You smell like chocolate and...something earthy. I really like it."

Gabriel shivered and slid both hands down to grab Sam's ass. "Yeah?"

Sam hums agreement and squirms against him, leaning slightly back to yawn in the angel's face. Gabriel snickers and frees a hand to snap them into the bed. "Go to sleep, Sam. That spell drained you."

"M'kay." Sam snuggles down close next to Gabriel then paused. "Uh, could you change the sheets, please?"

Gabriel blinks, puzzled but snaps anyway.

Sam smiles, presses a sweet kiss to his mouth and promptly passes out, leaving Gabriel to shrug and cuddle around his Sasquatch puppy.


End file.
